


The unclaimed

by named_after_a_saint_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_after_a_saint_97/pseuds/named_after_a_saint_97
Summary: With the help of lovely @darkinme





	The unclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> With the help of lovely @darkinme

Everyone is here in this world to serve a purpose.  
Or that's what Brock told his younger sister Y/n.  
And the poor soul believed it.

Not that she had any choice, Omegas never do.   
Y/n was hardly 9 years old when she got her first period. When she found out her identity, an omega.

Since then she was told her purpose. Being a slave to an alpha. Fulfilling the alpha's every wish and desire.

Her father didn't consider her his own child, let alone treat her with some respect.  
So of course she was a burden waiting to be given to an alpha.

When y/n turned 21, her marriage was arranged to a man. Who? She didn't know.  
When she tried asking, she got a slap from her brother for overstepping the boundaries. 

As per her alpha's wish though, before the wedding, they were to meet and officially exchange rings and get engaged.

The dark void she called life met a ray of light. 

Light, that's how he was, her to be husband.   
Blond hair, broad chest, thick thighs and muscles. A beautiful beard making him look more handsome.  
Oh and how could she forget those sparkling blue eyes.  
They reminded her of the ocean she always wanted to go to.  
Maybe he will take her there?

He wore a suit that day. A blue velvet suit. A beautiful and peaceful smile plastered on his face.  
  
She fell in love.

But did he? 

When he approached her, she could sense something was off about him. Maybe he's tired she thought?

Even though he smiled at her, his smile didn't reach his eyes. 

As he got closer, his scent became more stronger. Lavender and musk. Both wild and domestic at the same time. 

The way he took her hand in his and slid the ring on her finger screamed dominance. She gulped the fear and smiled.

Without exchanging a single word, he went back.   
Sure she was disappointed. But at least she knew how he looked like.

From gossips around her she found out his name.

Steven Grant Rogers, the alpha of a rare pack called Avengers. 

A rare pack, why? She wondered but dared not ask.

She loved what she saw. 

A smile made its way on her lips.

"I'll be Y/n Steve Rogers", she mumbled to herself. 


End file.
